


Twilight Kingdom: The Remixes

by originally reads (originally)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, F/F, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Queen Shireen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: An anthology of podfics of 'In the Twilight Kingdom' and its remixes.





	1. Anthology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Twilight Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725392) by [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally). 
  * Inspired by [The Queen's Assassin (Gotta Serve Somebody Overdub)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207380) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 
  * Inspired by [Daybreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037416) by [prodigy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigy/pseuds/prodigy). 



> Thank you very much to prodigy for giving permission and Isis for giving blanket permission to podfic their works. Two of these podfics were originally posted as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology.
> 
> In chapter one, you can download the anthology of all three stories. Individual downloads are provided in chapters 2-4.

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/twilight/%5BASOIAF%5D%20Twilight%20Kingdom%20-%20The%20Remixes.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/twilight/%5BASOIAF%5D%20Twilight%20Kingdom%20-%20The%20Remixes.m4b) | Duration: 00:26:38


	2. In the Twilight Kingdom by originally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They complement each other: the wild wolf and the girl of steel and stone, the queen and her shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally recorded for Awesome Ladies VI.

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/twilight/%5BASOIAF%5D%20In%20the%20Twilight%20Kingdom.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/twilight/%5BASOIAF%5D%20In%20the%20Twilight%20Kingdom.m4b) | Duration: 00:07:16


	3. The Queen's Assassin (Gotta Serve Somebody Overdub) by Isis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valar dohaeris

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/twilight/%5BASOIAF%5D%20The%20Queen's%20Assassin.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/twilight/%5BASOIAF%5D%20The%20Queen's%20Assassin.m4b) | Duration: 00:12:03


	4. Daybreak by prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Queen Shireen Baratheon goes, her shadow follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally recorded for Awesome Ladies VIII.

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/twilight/%5BASOIAF%5D%20Daybreak.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/twilight/%5BASOIAF%5D%20Daybreak.m4b) | Duration: 00:07:12


End file.
